


all the stars are in your eyes

by TheCrimsonRanger



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke Griffin - Freeform, Clexa, F/F, Fluff, Holding Hands, Kissing, Lexa and her fanfiction green eyes, Lexa can drive, Midnight Drive, Modern AU, She's also a bit of a dork, Stargazing, The 100 - Freeform, let them be happy damn it, lexa - Freeform, lexa deserved better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:53:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonRanger/pseuds/TheCrimsonRanger
Summary: One-shot, Modern AUIf you want fluff and maybe some happy/nostalgic tears, you came to the right placeLexa and Clarke go for a drive in the country to go stargazing. It’s Lexa’s idea of a date, and Clarke is thrilled - stars and space are her thing, after all. Fluff and happiness ensues.This is my first The 100 fanfic, let’s see how it goes. (clexa will never die)





	all the stars are in your eyes

“You’re a control freak, you know that?” Clarke said, watching with a hint of a smile as Lexa pointedly focused on the road, her short sleeves revealing the tattoo on her arm, visible in the dull moonlight. Her hands were tightly wrapped around the steering wheel.

Lexa glanced over at her, saw the smile, and turned forward again, fighting down a twitch of her own lips. “I am. I can't relax whenever someone else drives.” A few moments of silence passed, and Clarke could tell that Lexa was trying to avoid looking over at her again. “You don't mind that, do you?”

Clarke tried to stretch out her legs, but they’d only go so far. “I don't really mind. It’s a smooth ride. Plus I just get to enjoy the view, so I can't complain.”

Right. The view. Lexa pressed her lips tighter together, stealing a glance at the blonde.

The world passed by in a blur outside the windows. They were headed for a place a few minutes away where the outskirts of the city faded into backwoods country, similar to where Lexa had grown up. It had been Lexa’s idea, naturally, one she’d suggested as a date. Clarke, used to the constant traffic of the city, couldn't quite get accustomed to the lack of possible collisions - but she did trust Lexa’s driving skills.

Her intense focus had its advantages.

“It’s not like the city at all,” Clarke murmured, her brow furrowed as she looked out the window. “I keep expecting another car to zoom out of nowhere and just - crash. And we’d be dead. But nothing’s happening. It’s so quiet, I’m half convinced something’s going to happen.”

When she got no reply, Clarke turned and studied the remarkable woman in the driver’s seat beside her. Her girlfriend.

Lexa’s dark brown hair was tied neatly back from her face, and for once, she’d ditched the formal coat and her usual attire in favor of casual blue jeans and a tight black tank top that hugged her toned figure rather nicely. “This was a good idea, though,” Clarke murmured, earning herself another subtle glance.

At the very least, Lexa’s tensed muscles were starting to relax. Maybe leaving the city for a while would be a good thing. “Seeing the stars will be worth it.” Lexa replied finally. “The forests are calming, but the night sky is easier to see the further you get from the city lights. So few people care about it anymore.”

Clarke was wearing a white shirt with long sleeves, buttoned up at the front, except the very top one. When the top one was buttoned, Clarke felt much too stuffy and formal, so at the risk of it looking out of place, she had decided to ignore it entirely. She wore dark blue pants made of a light, flexible material that cut off a little bit below her knees. She also sported sneakers.

“All the better that you said something, then.” Clarke replied, spotting an open stretch of dirt road where they could pull over and park without having to worry about someone driving down the road and hitting them. “Will we be able to see it from here?”

“We should. It looks open, and there are no clouds.” Lexa said. “We’ll stop here.”

Lexa pulled over onto the side of the road, then shut off the headlights. All it took was a single look out the window to have Clarke opening the car door and stepping outside, even though it was still running. Lexa watched for a moment, as though she might ask what she was doing, but then understood and turned off the car.

Above them, stars glinted in the sky against an ink-black background. Lexa joined Clarke outside, finding her girlfriend leaning against the hood and staring upward.

At first, Lexa didn't even bother looking at the stars.

She had eyes only for Clarke. Swathed in shadow and starlight, the blonde looked...beautiful. But then again, she always did. What Lexa also saw in Clarke’s eyes as she took in the constellations and endless galaxies, what Lexa had been hoping for when she suggested the date, was happiness.

Clarke at last looked back at Lexa, catching her staring. Lexa didn't drop her gaze, even when Clarke smiled a little and looked away. “I guess I’m pretty easy to please,” Clarke quipped. “If it has to do with stars or outer space, then I’m happy.”

“That is why we’re here.” Lexa finally decided to look up at the sky, moving to sit beside Clarke on the hood of the car. She wasn’t ideal in situations like this. She wasn’t well-versed with romance. In fact, she’d nearly given up on love in all forms. So, sometimes she was awkward, especially on dates - she wasn't quite sure what to do.

She could go with what she felt was right, but she felt like she wanted to kiss Clarke all the time. Maybe that was normal. To feel so much that it was almost too much.

Clarke put up with it, Lexa gave her props for that. Clarke put up with her. Loved her, even. Lexa had taken it upon herself to figure out how to do all of this the right way. Lexa wasn't unfamiliar to dating, though. But her idea of dating was more old fashioned. Not many people she met appreciated taking things slowly. It was all about speed, rushing, intensity and emotion and moving from one thing to another.

Lexa considered all this as she looked up at the night sky. She’d almost zoned out, and probably would have, if she hadn't felt Clarke’s hand entwine itself with her own and squeeze gently. Instantly, she came back to herself.

Giving no indication of what her thoughts had wandered to, she tilted her head, gazing at Clarke. Like a silent question, almost, but also not. She didn't expect a reply. So when Clarke said in a voice soft with wonder, “I could see the stars in your eyes,” Lexa’s movements stilled entirely. Like she didn't dare to move, lest those stars vanish.

Clarke leaned closer, then reached out a hand to cup Lexa’s face gently. Watching, Clarke knew that Lexa’s shoulders wouldn't tense. Her hands wouldn't twitch, wouldn't clench into fists. She wouldn't straighten up, wouldn't shut out all expression on her face. Not anymore. Not like she used to.

Lexa melted into the touch, the warmth of Clarke’s hand on her cheek, how slow and careful the blonde was. Like she’d spring to her feet to flee if Clarke moved too quickly. But Lexa didn't want to run. Didn't want to walk away from this. She kept her eyes open, her breathing slow and even.

And maybe it scared her that she wanted to stay with Clarke. Maybe it scared her that she trusted Clarke. Maybe.

But when Clarke shifted the position of Lexa’s head, ever so slightly, she let her. Didn't pull away or resist. In any other situation, it might have been funny. Clarke was adjusting her head so that the stars would reflect in Lexa’s eyes again. Tiny dots of light against startling hazel green.

And then Lexa remembered the song she’d saved to her phone. As much as she hated to interrupt Clarke’s moment with the stars, she breathed, “I...wanted to do something for you. Can I move?”

Clarke smirked at the fact that Lexa, of all people, was asking her permission. She knew that she was the only person Lexa was this considerate to. She withdrew her hand, nodding. “Go for it.”

Lexa pulled her phone from her back pocket, unlocking it quickly before going through her Spotify playlist. The song she was looking for was the first one. She’d made sure of it, so it wouldn't end up being a mess as she tried to find it when the moment came. She clicked on it, setting her phone aside-

An advertisement. A loud one. About diapers? What the actual hell? Why, why now? Lexa forced away the instinct to freeze up, looking to her phone and quickly flipping it over, muting the advertisement. She stared over the top of the phone into the windshield of the car, suddenly extremely aware of every tiny thing.

Her heartbeat was faster, and she was uncomfortably aware of it. She could feel it in her throat, in her hands, and in the heat on her face, which she knew would be visible as a blush if she turned her head. So she didn't, paying half-attention to her phone, waiting in silence for the ad to pass.

“I’m sorry, Clarke.” She spoke before she could even comprehend that her mouth was moving. She still didn't look over at Clarke, imagining judgement and disappointment on the blonde’s face.

Lexa wasn't sure she’d be able to manage an expressionless mask if she had to face that. Better to avoid eye contact. That was her familiar defense, one she often resorted to. “I was trying to make this nice. I didn't know that it was going to-”

She was cut off as Clarke turned her face toward her, and then leaned forward, pressing their lips together. Lexa’s breath caught, and her voice stopped working. Within a few seconds, her phone was forgotten on the hood of the car. Lexa’s eyes remained open, and it was only because of that that she saw amusement sparkling in Clarke’s face and eyes.

“You’re such a dork,” Clarke whispered onto Lexa’s lips. “Don’t beat yourself up about it. Unless you can control ads, there’s nothing you can do.”

Clarke watched the tension visibly melt out of her girlfriend’s frame. A small uptilt to her lips, and Lexa replied quietly “If only I could. It would make a lot of things easier. No ads, just music.”

“Use your voice of authority,” Clarke murmured, not caring that the two of them were now very, very close. She was almost in Lexa’s lap. Oh well. “You know I can’t resist when you use the commander voice. Maybe it’ll work on electronic devices.”

Lexa’s smile widened, and she glanced away for a brief moment. “It won’t.” She turned her phone over, and then fiddled with the volume for a few seconds. “Here.” She said, and Clarke rested her head on Lexa’s shoulder as music began to play. It wasn’t anything she recognized, but it sounded nice.

If we're just pieces of a puzzle that's unfinished  
Just chapters of a story that's unwritten  
If we're pixels in an image of the future  
What a beautiful picture

And I don't wanna lose this feeling  
I just wanna stay with you right here

If life is just a breath  
And love is more than chances  
Don't be afraid to live  
Don't be afraid to live

Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa, leaning into the brunette’s warmth. Lexa ran her fingers through her hair, seeing that Clarke’s eyes were closed. Clarke always tried to help others, but she seldom had moments where she could relax and be herself. Lexa saw it, and understood.

Late night talking, staying up way past the twilight  
Inside this place we call our home  
This place we call our home

If we're just pieces of a puzzle that's unfinished  
Just passengers on a time that we've been given  
If we're pixels in an image of the future  
What a beautiful picture

**Author's Note:**

> The song Lexa played in this is called Pieces, by Stars Go Dim. Thanks for reading!


End file.
